Takara's Equipment
Personal Effects These are all the things that Takara carries on his person at all times. Weapons Artifact * Ultimately Useful Tube ** Crude flute, snorkel, staff or blowgun. ** Staff Speed: +3 Accuracy: +1 Damage +4L Defense: +2 ** Blow Gun Accuracy: +1 Damage: 1L Rate: 2 Range: 100 *** Paralytic Poison Diff: 2 Success: 3B Failure: 6B Duration: 4 hrs/-3 *** Lethal Poison Diff: 2 Success: 2L Failure: 4L Duration 4 hrs/-2 * Cobra's Veracious Strike ** Combination of a Chain Daiklave, Bane Claw and Cid ** Speed: +3 Accuracy: +14 Damage: 13L Defense: +5 Rate: 4 Mundane * 6 Daggers ** 2 on belt ** 2 hidden up sleeves ** 2 hidden in boots Clothing/Armor Artifact * Silken Armor •• ** Black steelsilk robe and bodysuit, loaded with hidden pockets of many sizes ** Adds 3B/5L to soak; does not count as armor ** Belonged to Shadow's Grace * Orichalcum Discreet Essence Armor •• ** Low-profile orichalcum bracers and shinguards designed to appear merely decorative, but in reality project a shield of essence over the wearer's entire body, protecting them from attack while still allowing stealth and freedom of movement ** Adds 7B/7L to soak, 3B/3L to hardness; does not count as armor Mundane * Leather boots * Brown fingerless gloves * Brown Akubra * Utility belt * Backpack, hidden beneath cloak Hearthstones * Crystal of Seawalking ** From sunup to sundown, bearer can walk on water. If rough water, Dex + Athletics roll to keep footing. * Gem of Night and Day ** Reflexively control sunlight and shadow * Gem of Unified Action ** Enables coordinated attacks and telepathy amongst party members * The Green Sun Stone * Seven Leaping Dragon Stone ** Adds +4 to Martial Arts-based attacks * Stone of Sweeter Dreams ** Touch a sleeping person's forehead to enter their dreams; own dreams always include an peach tree. Items/Gear Artifact/Magical * Yozi Venom, 8 doses ** Carried by Cid * Vitriol, 1 dose ** Carried by Cid * Shame's Whisker's ** Allows Takara to easily hide from those actively looking for him. * Band of Faith ** Adds +1 to peripheral essence * Jade Hearthstone Bracers ** Speed of attacks -1, +3 dodge DV * Bracer of the Hawk ** Pet hawk in bracer, regens every night, +2 dodge DV *Knife of Cleanliness ** Ultimate cooking tool Mundane * Numerous vials of basic poisons * Numerous vials of smokescreen * Compass * Sextant * Maps of the West * Collapsible telescope * Collapsible fishing gear * Tinderbox w/ flint * Hammock / fishing net * 30' rope w/ grappling hook Key Items None Real Estate This is everyplace that Takara either owns or controls. Manses * Unknown Manse ** Produced Gem of Water Walking Locations *Syrlea ** Takara's hometown. Vehicles This is everything Takara owns that he can pilot. Artifact * Coatl Mundane * Iron Maiden ** Takara's personal pirate ship ** Once owned by Atterum Allies Takara's allies, cults, and followers. * Coil of Integumentary Darkness, AKA Cid ** Rides in Takara's pockets or about his neck when not doing anything else Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Hayato Takara